


Make Me Lose Myself

by aomgsus (orphan_account)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aomgsus
Summary: Hanbin and Bobby try edging for the first time, and it leads to an interesting morning after.





	Make Me Lose Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I couldn't get out of my mind~ Name inspired by G.Soul's "Dirty" because I miss my sultry-voiced king!

“Nng, fuck.”

“Is that what you need, beautiful?”

“Right there, it’s so good.”

Bobby’s got Hanbin right where he needs him. They’ve been at this for a short while, just enough to key Hanbin up. The younger has a bullet vibrator and two fingers in his ass, another vibrator running up and down his flushed cock, and a look of sheer ecstasy on his face as he grips the sheets and fights his urge to touch. He’s Bobby’s tonight, he has to play by his rules. And he trusts his dom, of course, to make him feel good. Even if it means the process is frustrating as hell and doesn’t have nearly enough instant gratification for his tastes- so Hanbin can be a brat, sue him.

It’s not hard to get upset at Bobby’s teasing. It’s been going on all night, starting with the occasional touch on their group night out to dinner. It had escalated to a slow rubbing pace against his thigh in the movie, and then a few stolen kisses in the bathroom when no one had been looking. By the time they had reached the door of Bobby’s bedroom, the other members all in the other set of dorms, Hanbin had his hands under Bobby’s shirt and had a leg between his quivering thighs. The both of them were positively itching with anticipation.

But it would all be worth it soon. He hopes Bobby forgot their earlier deal. Hanbin feels the energy building, coursing through his veins. It’s going to come to a perfect close, an intense burst of energy and then sheer bliss. He’s right on the edge of it when the stimulation on his dick stops.

“Alright, time for bed. I'm exhausted.” Bobby states casually, switching off the vibrators with a calm smile.

“Fuck, are you kidding me?” He’s quick to move from sprawled against the sheets to tense, leaning up on his elbows as his hips jerk in protest. “I was just about to come.”

“Don’t get mouthy, Bin, we made a deal.” Tutting idly, the older rapper calmly withdraws his fingers as Hanbin works his hips hopelessly.

“But still, that’s… that’s not fair!” He cries out, eyes quite literally watering as he fights the urge to cry. It wasn’t like him at all, but it had been so _good._ This felt like betrayal.

“Why not? You made me wait last time you edged me, it’s only fair.” Bobby drawls his explanation calmly, seemingly apathetic. He has to lightly smack one cheek when Hanbin tightens around the vibrator petulantly, making an indignant face as his dick leaks impatiently against his torso. “Don’t act like you didn’t know the deal, didn’t you explicitly agree to this?”

“I mean, yeah, but…”

“But what?” He challenges, an eyebrow quirking impatiently. Hanbin shrinks with defeat.

“I just… I just wanted to feel your hands. I wanted more all day.”

“And you can have more tomorrow if you behave. I can make you feel twice as good tomorrow.” It’s fair, Bobby’s always fair. It doesn’t stop Hanbin’s lips from trembling almost pitifully, and he hates to see his lover sad. So he kisses him until his breathing slows a little more, until his eyes aren’t so glassy in the way that they were. “Do you need your safeword?”

Hanbin knows better than to call his word when he doesn’t need it. No, that’s too much worry over nothing but his impatience. Bobby trusts him, so he should return that trust. He’s good, he can do this. And it’ll be worth it in the morning, right? He can make his dom proud. “It’s okay, I can do it.” Bobby kisses his face again, a lingering one between his eyebrows.

“Good boy.”

 

\--

 

But whereas Hanbin usually sleeps on his back, he finds himself rolling over onto his stomach early into the morning. It’s almost too easy to get hard again, what with how keyed up he was the day before. Not that he has any concept of time, arousal awakened in his needy body before he can even wake himself. His hips begin to work before his mind does, rutting slowly against the body pillow he likes to sleep against after play.

Bobby, by comparison, has always been far easier to wake up. The incessant shifting against the bed, paired with the indecent sounds muffled into his pillow, are enough to wake him up. The sound gets his attention immediately, and he has half a mind to turn Hanbin over and stop him when he sees his peaceful face.

“Bin, baby, are you still asleep?” It’s not like he’s clueless, but he asks anyways. Hanbin’s never done this before, not for as long as they’ve dated. Not even after play. Bobby almost feels bad now, even though Hanbin agreed to wait last night. So it’s the nervous boyfriend in him, not the dom side, that reaches out and gently shakes his shoulder.

“Hanbin,” he says softly, and the whines get louder. “Hanbin,” he beckons at normal volume, and with a loud cry Hanbin’s hips jolt to a stop as he comes. Bobby strokes his hair and can’t help but coo at how sweet it is, the tremor to the younger man’s breath as he rides it out. The intensity of it all seems to wake him up a little, eyelids fluttering open and brushing his unkempt fringe. “There you go baby, morning. Feelin’ okay, Bin?”

It takes Hanbin a moment to process- why he feels slightly sensitive from the waist down, the unpleasant wetness in his briefs. When he realizes what it is it’s obvious, and his face is a mix of humiliation and mild horror. He stares at Bobby like he hasn’t the slightest clue what to do.

“I’m sorry,” he says, voice trembling. “I didn’t mean to, I didn’t even know.” Bobby realizes in an instant that he’s scared about being punished, and his heart twinges in a very unpleasant way. He reaches out to rub his side the way the younger man loves as quickly as he can without startling him, Hanbin’s mind still catching up with him from sleep.

“Bin, baby, it’s okay.”

“No, I didn’t listen to you. But I didn’t mean to defy you, I swear.” And of course Hanbin would be concerned about disappointing him, he always puts so much pressure on himself to impress everyone. Bobby scoots closer, smiling to make sure there’s nothing domineering about his appearance.

“You were literally asleep, love. That has nothing to do with your self control. There will be so many more chances to play.” Seeing Hanbin nodding but still shaken up, Bobby gestures him closer for a hug with a small pout. “Don’t even worry about it, come here. You’re so good.” He smiles as the younger man scoots over willingly, nestling against him without apprehension. “Let’s just have a nice relaxing morning, ‘kay? We have a free day.”

Once his boyfriend is truly calm, Bobby starts their morning out with his softest washcloths. It’s pleasant to wipe Hanbin down softly, cleaning him with with water that’s just warm enough and kissing at his stomach. His giggles are one of the best things, not infrequent but still precious enough to be treasured every time. Once he’s clean Hanbin’s making grabby hands at him right away, half on top of Bobby as soon as he’s back beneath the covers.

Hanbin mumbles something lazily into his shoulder, cheek heating up against Bobby’s chest.  He strokes his hair patiently, following the red highlights with his fingertips. “Little louder, please?”

“I’m a good boy, promise.” It’s not embarrassed enough to get strung up over, but Bobby doesn’t want the slightest of this ugly doubt to linger in Hanbin’s mind. So cups his lover’s chin until he looks the short distance up to meet his eyes, smiling right back as he does. It’s the perfect chance to kiss him again, soft and slow so he can feel Hanbin’s lips quirk into a small smile before he can pull away to see it for himself. Shy Hanbin is a _very_ good Hanbin.

“Hanbin, love, you’re the best boy.”

The bashful grin that Hanbin hides behind his hands says that he knows. And maybe this is where he truly needs him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my 30th work posted on Ao3! I'm kinda proud. Back when I used to have 30 fics on AFF, I wasn't nearly as satisfied with the quality in all of them. Despite having so many ideas, I'm pleased to say that I have thoroughly polished each idea and am proud of each finished product. I hope you're all satisfied with them as well! To more works and more fun together~


End file.
